Saint Seiya : La fureur d'Arès - Arc 2 : Pour Athéna !
by KyleSwordley
Summary: En piégeant Zeus, Arès règne désormais en maître sur l'Olympe, il est désormais temps pour Athéna de mourir, pour cela il envoie Kérès et Kumodos, deux cruels dieux prêt à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. De son côté, Typhon cherche le moyen de libérer sa mère et ses frères titans. Athéna quant à elle maintiens son dôme protecteur pour empêcher quiconque d'envahir son sanctuaire, ce


Il y a vingt ans, la Terre fut le funeste témoin de la défaite du foudroyant Zeus, dieu des dieux, roi de l'Olympe. Face à Typhon et malgré un combat acharné, il ne pouvait qu'admettre sa défaite, le terrible dieu était bien trop puissant. Fils de Gaia, Typhon fut engendré pour défaire l'Olympe, dans l'antiquité seul Athéna et Zeus eurent le courage de lui faire face, ils finirent par en venir à bout mais cette fois-ci, Zeus ne portait pas son armure, volait par Hermès, son propre fils et affaiblit par un combat fratricide qui l'avaient opposés à Arès, Héphaïstos et Hermès.

Arès fut celui qui manigança un tel complot, d'abord affaiblir Athéna, la première et plus fidèle de ses sujets, tel aimait les appeler Arès. Puis renforcer son armée grâce au dieu forgeron et voler l'armure de Zeus pendant qu'il était occupé à regarder la bataille qui faisait rage sur Terre, Kumodos avait très bien su occuper l'attention du puissant dieu en s'occupant d'Athéna. Sa défaite fut une surprise pour Arès mais ce n'était que partie remise, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'après tout son armée était encore composée de légendaire chevalier ayant atteint temporairement le statut divin face à Hadès. Deimos et Phobos, ses deux plus fidèles serviteurs, s'occupaient de défaire le sceau de Zeus qui emprisonnait Typhon sous l'Etna. Le reste ne fut qu'une formalité, Zeus eut vent des ordres qu'Arès avait donné à Héphaïstos, voulant découvrir si son fils le trahirait ou non il s'était jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Le piège se referma lentement sur le destin de Zeus qui fut vaincu. Oui, la Terre n'en s'était pas sortit indemne. La quasi-totalité des habitants de la Terre furent décimés, mort soit par la guerre soit par la montée des eaux, un nouveau Déluge comme l'appelait les survivants. Mais le plus terrible était encore à venir, la défaite de Zeus n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait se passer, surtout depuis qu'Arès avait ordonné à Kumodos et Kérès de s'occuper des survivants d'Athéna.

Sous les décombres de la ville de Tokyo vivait un jeune garçon âgé de douze ans, il était accompagné d'un autre du même âge. Ces deux personnages singuliers ne portaient qu'une modeste tunique de laine délabré et sale, ils cherchaient de quoi se nourrir, mais difficile d'en trouver quand il n'y avait que désolation. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de trouver de vieille conserve, mais après l'ingestion l'indigestion. Cette fois-ci les deux jeunes garçons ne trouvèrent rien à se mettre sous la dent, ils virent alors une silhouette au loin, il était comme entouré d'une aura dorée.

-Hé Reita, dis le premier. Matte moi ce type la bas !

-Hein ? Où ça ? demanda le dénommé Reita en suivant la direction donné par son ami. Qui c'est ce type ? Tu crois qu'il va nous buter s'il nous voit ?

-Possible, rappelle toi ce qu'ils ont fais à ta mère ! Cachons-nous ! proposa alors le premier en tirant sur la tunique de Reita.

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre quand ils entendirent des pas non loin d'eux, ils se cachèrent sous les décombres en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais Reita gaffa en mettant son poids sur une poutre qui s'écroula en faisant un fracas monstrueux. Un chat sortit soudainement, les faisant sursauter au passage, puis partit, les enfants souffla, au moins l'inconnu pensera que c'était le chat et non eux.

-Trou-vé, dit une voix dans un ton proche de l'extase, il attrapa les deux enfants au cou et les souleva tel des fétus de paille les faisant quitter les décombres.

-Lâche-nous imbécile ! hurla Reita en lui mordant la main qui n'eut pas grand effet sur l'inconnu mais qui causa une lourde douleur aux gencives du garçon.

-Ahah quel idiot, mordre à pleine dent dans une armure, ce n'était pas très malin. Ah, il faut dire que tu ne pouvais pas deviner, de une je suis dans l'ombre, de deux je suis tout encapuchonné des pieds à la tête. Hm quel dilemme me direz vous… non ?

-T'es qui ? demanda alors le second.

-Juste un Executor, tu dois savoir ce que c'est, je me trompe ? Hm vus la tête que tu fais je ne pense pas. Je suis chargé d'éliminer tout survivant et mon petit doigt me dit que vous êtes des survivants doooonc… dit-il en prolongeant bien le « on » avant de marquer une pause. Bien il est temps de nous dire au revoir, oui je sais, le temps passe vite en ma compagnie mais hé, ne dit-on pas que les moments les plus courts sont les meilleurs ? Ou alors ce serait l'inverse. Bref adieu.

L'Executor resserra l'étreinte de ses deux mains et se mit à rire quand un cri sortit de nulle part résonna suivit d'une multitude de rayon lumineux qui toucha le bourreau, du moins juste son manteau.

-Atomic Thunderbolt !

Les deux enfants tombèrent sur les fesses et regardèrent le nouvel intervenant, oui il s'agissait de l'homme qu'ils avaient aperçu avant de fuir.

-Ca va les morveux ? demanda l'homme dans une étrange armure dorée entouré d'une cape blanche.

-T'es qui ? demanda Reita.

-Votre sauveur, répondit-il simplement. Bougez pas, ce type est encore là.

-Ma foi, j'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais oublié. Même si un chevalier d'or lâche difficilement l'affaire. Tu es Sephdal du Sagittaire si je ne m'abuse. Que vient faire un chevalier d'Athéna si loin de chez lui ? demanda l'Executor toujours dans l'ombre.

-Casser du sbire d'Arès me parait une excellente réponse, nargua Sephdal. Montre-toi !

-Kérès, corrigea t-il avant de s'avancer et de sortir des débris à son tour.

L'étrange Executor portait une armure aux teints violets, des pics tournés vers le haut ornaient ses épaulettes mais en gardant un aspect harmonieux. Son casque était simple dans les mêmes tons que le reste de l'armure, laissant sa chevelure passait par-dessus le métal. Son torse était recouvert de divers motifs incompréhensible mais qui n'enlaidissait pas l'armure.

-Ahlala… tu fous en l'air ma mission, je ne suis pas censé affronter un chevalier d'or aujourd'hui, aussi je vais vous laisser. Ah ! Mais suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté, vraiment quel benêt je peux être parfois. Vous qui alliez mourir sans connaître le nom de votre bourreau, annonça t-il magistralement en bougeant les bras. Je suis un Executor de Kérès, Yama du Lasso.

Yama disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée noire. Sephdal fixa Reita et son compagnon.

-Donc, fit-il en soupirant. On m'envoie vous chercher les morveux, z'êtes invités par la déesse Athéna, alors pas de connerie ou je vous bute moi-même, compris ?

Reita ressentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, il ne blaguait pas, était-il réellement de son côté ? Après tout il était effrayant, bien qu'il ait fait fuir l'autre qui avait tenté de le tuer.

-Invité ou forcer de te suivre ? se risqua l'ami de Reita.

-Hm ? J'ai oublié de te demander ton nom, toi.

-Takei, répondit-il en soutenant le regard de Sephdal, ce qui le fit sourire.

-T'as du potentiel, je le lis dans tes yeux. Ton regard est dur et froid et ton cosmos est un beau mélange d'amour et de haine. Tu me plais bien petit gars. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, c'est que j'ai pas que ça à foutre de rester planté là, alors tous les deux on se bouge le cul et on se casse !

Reita voulut protester mais il reçut un coup de pied aux fesses pour le faire taire, les deux jeunes garçons se concertèrent et finirent par suivre le chevalier d'or. Après tout, tout ce qu'il restait de Tokyo n'était que ruine. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas une seule âme qui vive après le passage des Berserkers. Ils seraient au moins en sécurité au sanctuaire, du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

Arrivés à destination, Sephdal conduisit les deux jeunes enfants dans un colisée antique, en son centre se trouvait des hommes s'entrainant, à droite il y avait un bâtiment où sortait une femme portant un masque. A gauche se trouvait un escalier complètement détruit et ayant des traces de brûlures.

-Bienvenue au sanctuaire, devant vous se dresse les douze temples du zodiaque, je suis le neuvième gardien. Athéna ne reçoit que très rarement les minables de votre genre, donc vous étonnez pas de jamais la voir. Je vais vous conduire à votre instructeur, il vous entrainera et vous permettras de vous éveiller à votre cosmos, bien que l'un de vous deux est déjà bien avancé. D'ailleurs le voilà, dit-il en faisant signe à un homme véritablement imposant, il mesurait bien deux mètres et avait les cheveux courts et noirs. Salut Elnath, je t'amène deux nouvelles recrues, z'ont pas encore d'armure mais ça ne saurait tarder si tu veux mon avis.

-Ahah, bienvenus les gars ! Le sanctuaire est devenu vivant ces derniers temps ! Brahma m'a amené une fillette hier et Shiryu, son fils avec l'armure du dragon. Il ne reste plus que Némée, il devait ramener trois autres jeunes gens, expliqua Elnath avant de reporter son regard sur les jeunes. Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous serez sous mon commandement, vous vivrez aux baraquements, là où tous les soldats et apprentis chevaliers résident. Le petit déjeuner est compris, il ne faut juste pas arriver en retard. Hm… Donc niveau horaire, les différents repas se font à 6h00, 12h00 et 19h00, il n'y a pas de rab, donc soyez à l'heure si vous voulez manger ! Pour ce qui est de l'entrainement en lui-même, je viendrais tous les jours ici, au centre du colisée à 8h00, vous êtes déjà une vingtaine et l'entrainement est très difficile, je n'accepte ni plainte, ni abandon, va falloir vous accrochez !

-Bien ! répondirent en chœur Reita et Takei.

Sephdal sourit et s'apprêta à partir quand il ressentit un cosmos menaçant à la frontière du sanctuaire. Elnath semblait l'avoir ressenti mais ne réagit pas en voyant le signe de son confrère.

-Bien les morveux, je vous laisse donc aux « bons soins » d'Elnath, nargua Sephdal. A plus !

Elnath emmena les deux nouveaux apprentis présenter le reste de sa troupe avant de leur faire visiter les entourages.

Sephdal arriva rapidement aux frontières, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. A l'époque, on pouvait y trouver des habitations, du commerce et de la vie, on appelait cet endroit le village de Rodorio, elle fut victime d'un assaut de Berserker, les chevaliers d'or, alors en mission, arrivèrent trop tard pour aider les quelque chevalier d'argent.

Le cosmos avait disparus, il avait sans doute ressenti celui du Sagittaire, lui qui avait pourtant fait une approche discrète, était-il du niveau de Yama ? Des Berserkers et des Executors maintenant, comme si ils avaient besoin de ça ! Il était inutile de s'attarder ici, Sephdal repartit, il devait faire son rapport à Athéna.

Mais à ce moment, Sephdal n'avait pas remarqué la goutte de sang encore humide près d'un rocher. Non loin de ce rocher se trouvait une falaise donnant sur la mer, le cadavre d'un enfant flottait, ballotait par les incessantes vagues, avant de sombrer dans les abysses. Dans les profondeurs de l'océan, le corps de l'enfant vint rejoindre celui d'innombrables autres corps.

-Athéna... pourquoi ? se demanda Shun en regardant Saori devant la statue de la déesse fraîchement restaurée.

Athéna tenait fermement son sceptre et concentrait son cosmos à son paroxysme. Depuis l'attaque des dieux au sanctuaire, elle n'avait cessé d'élargir son dôme protecteur. Même si son cosmos ne vacillait pas, son corps d'être humain en souffrait, se nourrissant que très peu elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, la peau sur les os, des rides malgré son jeune âge et des muscles qui la soutenait à peine, plus d'une fois il devait accourir vers elle pour la ramasser, triste spectacle pour une déesse de son envergure. Shun serra les dents et les poings, lui qui par le passé avait, avec l'aide de ses amis, terrassé un dieu, il était impuissant. Voir ce spectacle pathétique tous les jours, ah que c'était insupportable ! La déesse, elle, ne se n'en souciait guère, pour maximiser son cosmos, elle s'était privé du sens de la vue et ne parla plus, cette voix si envoûtante et rassurante lui manquait terriblement, vingt ans sans l'entendre. Du sang coula lentement de sa lèvre qu'il mordillait pour s'empêcher de pleurer une énième fois. Durant cette attaque, non seulement Sephdal avait été grièvement blessé mais aussi Shaina, Ban, Geki, Ichi et Nachi, chargé de la protection du sanctuaire, tous étaient tombés dans un profond coma, grâce à la technologie de pointe de la déesse, les soins furent optimales pour les sauvés, néanmoins ils mirent plus de deux ans à s'en remettre, surtout Geki qui avait failli y rester. Chacun portait une large cicatrice dans le dos, comme une signature.

Shun resta les bras ballants à réfléchir, il s'était durement entrainé depuis tout ce temps, son cosmos n'avait plus rien à envier à celui qu'il était, il était d'ailleurs, par la force des choses, devenu le Grand Pope, il se devait de porter le masque et la longue tunique que lui valait l'honneur de son titre. C'était lui qui maintenant gérait le sanctuaire, oh oui c'était difficile au début, qui allait prendre au sérieux un chevalier de bronze aussi pitoyable que lui ? Voir la détermination d'Athéna, voir toutes ces pertes humaines, voir l'état de la Terre en elle-même l'avait beaucoup changé, ah si Ikki le voyait maintenant, il en penserait quoi ? De la fierté ? Un sourire s'illumina derrière son masque en pensant à cette idée. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Ikki, que faisait-il à présent ? Il avait ramené dix ans plus tôt une fille du nom d'Alisha possédant un puissant cosmos, elle avait les cheveux d'un blond très pâle, la coloration étant partie dû à son entrainement sans doute dantesque quand on songeait que son maitre fut le terrible Ikki. Lui qui était solitaire, voilà qu'il se ramenait avec une apprentie, quelle surprise ! Arès avait vraiment réussi à changer la mentalité des chevaliers d'Athéna. Shun se retourna en sentant le cosmos d'un chevalier d'or, sans doute Sephdal, entrer dans le temple du Grand Pope, il desserra les poings et rejoignit sa nouvelle demeure, s'installa sur son trône et laissa le chevalier faire son rapport. Ainsi deux nouveaux apprentis avaient rejoins les rangs d'Athéna. Sans armure, il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'ils pouvaient s'éveiller rapidement à leur constellation protectrice.

Après avoir joué les guides touristiques, Elnath entra dans un rôle qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux, instructeur de soldat. Grâce à sa détermination, à sa patience à son sens inné de l'apprentissage, il avait réussi l'exploit d'avoir éveillé le cosmos de toutes les personnes présentes au sanctuaire, du simple soldat au futur chevalier d'argent, tous pouvaient maintenant se défendre et personne ne serait un poids mort lors de cette guerre qui s'annonçait plus violente que jamais. Son seul regret était que peu d'entre eux possédait une armure. La légende voulait qu'une armure choisisse son porteur, qu'arrivait-il dans ce cas ? Les armures jugeaient cette nouvelle génération décevante ? Aucun ne pouvait véritablement faire ses preuves mais c'était étrange. Quand il en avait parlé à Kiki, il lui avait simplement répondu que lorsque le moment arrivera, l'armure de chacun se montrera d'elle-même. Soit, pourquoi pas, mais avec le titanesque combat de Zeus, la Terre avait subis des dégâts irréversibles, changeant jusqu'à la forme des continents, les armures prisonnières dans des plaques de terre, de glace ou dans les abysses. Sans le savoir, le porteur choisit par l'armure devait faire brûler son cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme pour l'appeler, une tâche ardue lors d'un entrainement, seul Ryushiro, le fils de Shiryu, avait été chanceux que l'armure du Dragon reposait encore dans son lit au pied du mont des cinq pics à Rozan. L'entraînement était de toute manière loin d'être finis. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui il venait de mettre à l'épreuve ses deux nouveaux disciples, Reita et Takei, même si le premier fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de beaucoup de témérité il était franchement minable et n'avait aucune technique de combat à proprement parlé, en comparaison le second était lui aussi tête brûlé mais d'une manière plus réfléchis, il tirait parti de son environnement et cherchait le point faible chez son adversaire, il semblait être sur la voie des techniques de boxe. Un saint boxeur, le résultat pouvait être intéressant.

La journée passa rapidement, le soleil se coucha et l'entraînement quotidien se finissait, les recrues prirent une douche à tour de rôle avant de regagner leurs chambres, Reita dut la partager avec Takei et un autre garçon du nom d'Arthur, un français ayant trouvé refuge il y a quelque année, il a été sauvé par Elnath alors en mission. Les trois sympathisèrent rapidement malgré leurs différences culturelles, fait étrange, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au sanctuaire ils avaient remarqués qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière linguistique, tout le monde parlait la même langue et se comprenait, sans doute la magie d'Athéna.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, l'alerte fut donnée réveillant en sursaut les trois jeunes amis. Sortant en vitesse, on pouvait déjà voir une colonne de fumée au loin.

-Ne bougez pas ! ordonna Elnath en agrippant Reita qui s'apprêtait à voir cette scène de plus près. Les Berserkers ne pourront pas entrer, restez là bien sagement.

Une explosion de cosmos suivit de lourd bruit de combat se répercutèrent dans tout le colisée, même Elnath ne semblait pas tranquille.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il en cherchant du regard une personne dans la foule. Takis, tu es le plus haut gradé ici, surveille les en mon absence !

Reita et Takei observèrent la silhouette du colosse disparaitre puis reportèrent leur regard sur le dénommé Takis, en effet il était bien bâti lui aussi, même si sa tunique ne le mettait pas en valeur. Il portait une étrange boîte sur son dos. Un sourire l'illumina soudainement.

Elnath arriva devant des ruines et un cratère, le dôme d'Athéna était brisé devant lui, fort heureusement personne ne s'y était aventuré, le cadavre devrait sans doute être dans le cratère, mais il ne se sentait pas tranquille, quelque chose clochait. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il glissa sur une pente formé par le trou béant et trouva rapidement un cadavre, son armure était totalement détruite, impossible de savoir si ce corps était allié ou ennemi. Elnath dépoussiéra le visage et eut un haut-le-cœur, il se leva rapidement et fit jaillir son cosmos avant de courir pour revenir au colisée.

-Vite ! pensa t-il. Vite avant qu'il soit trop tard !

La lune vint éclairer le visage du cadavre qui se révélait être Takis, le chevalier d'argent du Cocher.

Après avoir vaincu aisément le chevalier d'argent Takis, le mystérieux homme continua sur sa lancée et arriva au colisée en un instant, il avait pris l'apparence du défunt pour leurrer Elnath et pouvoir porter un gros coup dans l'armée d'Athéna. Toujours sous les traits de Takis, il attendit qu'Elnath soit parti pour tuer sa première cible, une jeune fillette d'à peine huit ans, suivis d'un autre, et encore un… en l'espace d'une minute, une vingtaine de future chevalier venait de périr. Reita et Takei étaient les suivants, au début tétanisé par la peur et la surprise, ils se reprirent et se mirent tous deux dans une posture de combat.

-Fuyez, vite ! hurla Reita tandis qu'un coup de poing l'envoya valser dans les airs.

-Reita ! Enfoiré, tu vas voir ! cria Takei mais à son tour, un coup de poing l'envoya lui aussi dans les airs.

Deux lames de vent vinrent les frapper simultanément laissant une large entaille sur leur torse avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol la tête la première. Le faux Takis regarda le colisée, tous les apprentis étaient en train de fuir, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et saliva. Quel doux et effroyable plaisir que de chasser des cibles apeurées. Au moment de se mettre à leur poursuite un cosmos éveilla sa curiosité derrière lui.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas finis… dit Reita en se relevant péniblement. Tu ne feras… plus de victime…

-Ahah et c'est un misérable gamin comme toi qui compte m'en empêcher ? Tu ne tiens même plus debout, ta vue doit être trouble. Je vais te finir comme ces gosses.

-Non…je…je…, mais Reita ne put finir sa phrase trop essoufflé, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang, il serra les poings mais tituba. Je…je te laisserais pas faire…Essaie un peu de me tuer !

Le cosmos de Reita jaillit, il était entouré d'une aura bleuté qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Il jeta un regard sur son ami qui se vidait de son sang, l'entaille avait été plus profonde pour lui.

-Pff, je ne ferais plus de victime, tu dis ? dit Takis en s'approchant du corps de Takei, il lui écrasa la tête avec son pied et souris. Et si je commençais par lui ? Te tuer serait simple, et si on jouait un peu ? Essaie de m'empêcher de le finir !

Takis roua de coup de pied le corps de Takei qui cracha du sang, plusieurs de ses attaques élargirent la profonde entaille sur son torse, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et Reita qui ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps entier se mit à trembler, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il serra des dents tellement fort que du sang coula. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage, il devait l'arrêter, il devait bouger mais bon sang, il se sentait si lourd, si…

-Rei…Ta… murmura Takei avant que sa voix ne meurt sous le regard médusé de Reita.

C'en était trop. La colère envahit Reita et il se mit à hurler.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH ! BRÛLE… MON COSMOS !

D'un mouvement brusque, il leva le poing et envoya une multitude de coup de poing en l'espace d'une seconde qui envoya voler Takis jusqu'au centre du colisée, surprit par le choc il reprit sa véritable apparence. Une armure violacée le recouvrait des pieds à la tête, les formes et les motifs zigzaguant faisaient penser à des serpents. Il se releva aisément et observa Reita, son cosmos avait disparus et il était debout même s'il était inconscient.

-C'était inattendu… Il vaut mieux que je te tue avant que tu ne deviennes plus fort. Snake Abomination !

Un gigantesque serpent fondit vers Reita s'apprêtant à l'engloutir quand une vive lumière traversa le ciel et bloqua l'attaque en s'interposant devant le jeune garçon.

-Qu… Impossible ! Je pensais que cette armure était disparue !

Reita repris connaissance et observa la forme qui se trouvait devant lui, une aile de chaque côté du corps, une tête ressemblant à un cheval et cette puissante aura qui s'en dégageait. Il approcha sa main quand soudainement la forme explosa pour se diviser en plusieurs morceaux de métal qui vinrent le recouvrir aussitôt. A ce moment, il pouvait ressentir une incroyable puissance l'envahir, ce fut pour lui comme une deuxième renaissance, jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi bien, malgré cette blessure béante sur son corps. Machinalement il frappa l'air à deux reprises, à chaque fois une bourrasque de vent suivit le mouvement.

-Incroyable…, murmura Reita.

-Penser qu'un nouveau Pégase soit apparu…, un large sourire fit place à la stupeur. Bien, Arès me récompensera, je vais t'ôter la vie misérable ! Prépare-toi, Snake Abomination !

Une nouvelle fois, un gigantesque serpent apparut et fondit sur Reita, cette fois-ci il ne pourrait rien faire, il était arrivé à sa limite, sa blessure était trop importante pour pouvoir continuer, mais ne voulant pas baisser les bras, Reita intensifia son cosmos et se prépara à brûler ce qui lui rester d'énergie vitale quand une immense colonne dorée interrompit l'avancée du serpent. La lumière laissa sa place à un colosse en armure dorée.

-Elnath ? demanda Reita en s'écroulant en arrière, inconscient.

-Tss…D'abord une armure et maintenant un chevalier d'or. Vous les chevaliers, vous commencez franchement à me taper sur le système !

-Tu as tué Takis et m'a induit en erreur, ce qui a valut la mort de ces jeunes…, dit Elnath le regard plein de fureur. Même la mort ne pourra pardonner ce que tu as fait…

-Et que comptes-tu faire face à moi, Kyros du Serpent Divin ?

-Jamais je n'avais été autant en colère… Contemple la furie du chevalier d'or du Taureau ! Taurus Charges !

Elnath croisa les bras et fit exploser son cosmos, au même instant une horde de taureau dorée mesurant à peine quelque centimètre fondit sur Kyros, brisant par endroit son armure, cette attaque faisait penser à une variante du Lightening Plasma de feu Aiolia, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Lion.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Taurus…

-Snake Barrier ! hurla Kyros par crainte d'une autre attaque du Taureau, un serpent vint l'entourer pour le protéger. J'aurais jamais cru utiliser cette technique pour me défendre. Je reviendrais, chevalier d'or, le dôme d'Athéna s'affaiblit, elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Quand le moment viendra les Guerillas anéantiront cette barrière pour en finir avec cette guerre ! A très vite !

-Attends ! cria Elnath mais Kyros disparut. Les Guerillas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Néanmoins il n'a pas tord, dit-il en regardant le dôme d'Athéna au dessus de lui. La barrière s'est affaiblis au sud, ce Kyros en a profité. Athéna…

Elnath emmena à l'infirmerie de la fondation Graad les blessés et enterra avec tristesse les victimes du Serpent Divin, il se jura sur leur tombe qu'un jour il aura sa peau.


End file.
